An Innocent, Stolen Heart
by evey424
Summary: Russia has not always been heartless. His sisters know this, and they are determined to get their brother back. Do they have what it will take to face General Winter and get Russia's heart back?
1. Sacrafice

**Hey :) Nothing much to say here...um, enjoy :)**

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Please," Little Russia said, pushing his sisters towards the door. "You need to run. Get out of Russia as fast you can."

"But why, brother?" Little Ukraine asked.

"I can't explain," Russia replied, "but you need to run. Now."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Little Belarus demanded.

Russia shook his head, his face hidden in his new scarf, hiding the tears that had started to fall down his cheeks. "I can't. I can't go. But I need you to, please." When his sisters were about to object he said, "Trust me."

The sisters fell silent and looked at each other. Russia's heart pounded and he prayed for them to go. Please, please let them escape, he thought. After a moment the girls nodded their heads and Russia broke into a smile as he led them to the door. He had taken the handle and started opening it when suddenly it turned so cold it burned his hand. With a cry he pulled back his hand and the door slammed shut. The lights flickered out and the temperature dropped until they could see their breaths in the air. Russia sensed the intruder before he saw him. Setting his jaw he pushed his sisters behind him and blocked them for the new person in the room.

"Its time, Russia," a cold voice whispered. It sounded like it came from all around them but Russia set his eyes on the corner. "I need my payment."

"You are not getting it from them," Russia's small voice gained a new edge the sisters had never heard before.

"You want to protect your sisters," the voice laughed, "That's sweet, but you know our deal."

"This wasn't part of it," Russia growled.

"No?" A man stepped out of the shadows. The sisters gasped, they recognized him. It was General Winter. "I need hearts to feed on, Russia, and I'm getting tired of your outlaws'. Your sisters, though they won't give them willingly, have the best ones. I haven't had some like theirs in a long time."

Russia was desperate. There was no way he would let General Winter take his sisters' hearts, he couldn't He looked over his shoulder at the two small, trembling girls. They were his family, the only ones who would stay by him no matter what. The only ones he would ever be able to trust fully. He would never let them be taken away from him. Gaining a new determination he turned back to General Winter.

"Take my heart," he said, hiding his fear, "I will give it to you willingly."

"Brother, no!" Ukraine cried. He ignored her.

"Your heart?" General Winter said, "Well it is true a willing heart is better than frightened ones, but is yours as good as theirs?"

Russia licked his dry lips. Was he good? He didn't know. He never tried to be bad, that had to count for something. "Why does it matter? I give it willingly, and you know what happens when a person gives his heart away."

Winter smiled, his teeth as white as snow. It made Russia's heart skip a beat. "That's right. You will be mine to control. Are you sure you're willing to give up your freedom for them?"

"I'm sure," Russia said without hesitation.

"No..." Ukraine whimpered, clutching Belarus's hand.

"Very well," Winter decided, "I will take your heart."

Russia turned his back on him and to his sisters. They rushed to him, tears streaming down their faces. He clutched them close to him and took them in. Their smell, their sounds, their warmth, the way Ukraine cried freely and how Belarus cried angrily. He might be not himself after today, he didn't know what he'd do in the future, but his sisters would be alive. That's all that mattered.

"Russia, you can't do this," Ukraine cried into his shoulder. "You can't do this for us."

"I have to," he told her. It was the truth. He wouldn't allow any other way.

"What will happen to you?" Belarus demanded.

He gently pulled away and smiled sadly at them, wiping away some of the tears. "I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know. All I know is that once he takes my heart the Russia you see now will be gone. He will have complete control over me." He felt his lips tremble and forced himself to be brave for them. "I might do horrible things, things I would never do otherwise. But I will fight, don't you ever doubt that. Someday I will return to you. I will never give up." He hugged them again and they hugged him back. "I love you both very much. More than the world."

"I love you too," they answered in unison.

He kissed their cheeks and gave them one last smile before turning back to General Winter. "Alright, I'm ready."

"I'm waiting," General Winter said, his eyes sparking hungrily.

Taking a deep breath Russia savored his last heartbeats. After a moment he reached inside himself until he felt something warm. He grabbed it, feeling it pulse steadily. Slowly he pulled it out, cradling it in his small gloved hands. His heart glowed brightly and beat strongly. Suddenly he felt short of breath and wanted to put it back in. He needed it, he needed his heart. He couldn't give it up. Ukraine's sobs and Belarus's silence behind him reminded him why he was doing this. With shaking hands he raised his heart to General Winter.

General Winter reached out and took the glowing object. As he held it its light dimmed a little, and with it the light in Russia's eyes. It still beat though, and its glow was the only light in the room. It was pure and everyone now knew it was a good heart. To the sisters' horror General Winter placed the heart his mouth and ate it whole. Russia cried out in pain and collapsed to his knees. His sisters tried to go to him but something held them back. Winter sighed in pleasure before tilting his head curiously.

"Interesting," he said, looking down on the small, crumpled Russia, "You're still fighting me. It won't do you any good."

Suddenly Russia's shallow, painful breathing stopped. He stood, his eyes blank and his face set in a childish smile.

General Winter took something out of his coat. "This is the heart you will be using from now on. It is not yours, so it will fall out on occasion, but it will sustain you." He held out a dark, still heart to Russia.

Russia accepted it, the same smile on his face. "Thank you, sir."

"I will be back," General Winter said, starting to fade. "You will be a great help to me Russia."

The said boy placed the replacement heart in his chest as General Winter faded completely. The lights flickered back on and the temperature went up the tiniest bit. Ukraine and Belarus were still, clinging to each other. There was a long moment of silence as they stared at the back of Russia's head. When he did nothing to acknowledge them Ukraine took a cautious step forward.

"Brother?" she said, reaching out a hesitant hand.

His head snapped to the side and he looked at them. Ukraine froze. This was not her brother, this was a stranger with her brother's face. His eyes held no recognition or love as he stared at them. They were cold despite the smile he was wearing. Ukraine felt tears come to her eyes as she went back to Belarus. The sisters stared at this new person, and he stared back. Then he looked forward and spoke.

"I'm going now."

The sound of her brother's voice so robbed of Russia made Ukraine's tears flow down her cheeks. Instead of comforting her, as he normally would have done, he walked out of the room, leaving his sisters behind in the still freezing room. They didn't move for a long time, as if frozen. The tears on their cheeks did freeze, leaving icy trails on their pale cheeks. Then Belarus led Ukraine out the front door.

* * *

**No, this is not the end. There is more. I don't know how long it will be actually, but I will probably update tomorrow. Hope you liked it. Like, favorite, comment, those things make me happy :)**

**Have a good day :)**


	2. Sunflowers

**Just kidding, I'm updating way sooner. I just couldn't wait. So here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy.**

**I still do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Belarus stood a few feet away from Russia at the window, making sure not to get too close. Whenever she tried to get close to her brother he would push her away. She had started to act like she wanted to marry him in front of the others just so she had an excuse to be with him. He was still cold and emotionless, but she still hoped. She had to hope, she needed her brother back. She was happy enough now though that he wasn't running away. It was a start. He hardly seemed to notice her actually. He was looking out the window with a wistful expression in his violet eyes.

"Belarus?" he said, so soft it was almost a whisper.

Her heart leaped, he was talking to her. He had said her name, and it wasn't in command form. It had been gentle and questioning. She had a great urge to close the space between them, but she held herself back. She didn't want to ruin this moment.

"Yes, Brother?" she said, making her tone neutral.

"What are those flowers out there?' he asked, pointing, "In that field of sunlight."

She looked and saw a field of sunflowers. They were so many of them, all so big and yellow. It looked beautiful. She glanced at Russia. He didn't have the cold, hostile look in his eyes, instead there was a gentle wistfulness. A few times before this had happened, where she could see the Russia from before. She could see her brother in those eyes now, looking at the warm field of flowers. Her lips trembled and she turned back to the flower field.

"Those are sunflowers," she told him, "They grow here."

"Sunflowers," he repeated in awe, almost like a child, "They don't grow in Russia, it's too cold and there's not enough sun. Da?"

She didn't want to ruin his hopes, but she couldn't lie to him. "No, they don't. But would you like to take one home?"

He finally looked at her, his eyes wide in wonder. "Can I?"

She smiled. "Of course. It won't last forever, but we can keep it for however long it does last."

He beamed at her and she felt her heart swell. This was him, this was the brother she had been waiting for. Maybe he had finally returned to her. She reached out to touch his arm. She saw him glance at her hand then look at her. Their eyes met and hers widened as he smiled shyly at her. He was allowing her to touch him! She held her breath, savoring the moment. Her hand was just a breath away.

"Hey, Russia," an angry voice called from down the hall.

Instantly Russia's eyes darkened and he turned away from her. He creepy fake smile she had become used to appeared on his face as he turned toward to the owner of the voice. Belarus held her hand where Russia's arm used to be, she had been so close. He was there, her brother was there, she knew it was true. Then someone else came and he was gone. She took a moment to put her mask back on before she turned towards the person who ruined the moment she had waited for. It was Prussia, his red eyes flaring and his silver hair sparkling in the sunlight. He marched up to Russia and glared up at him. Belarus was surprised, no one ever came that close to Russia.

"Privyet, Prussia," Russia greeted pleasantly, "Did you need something?"

"Why the heck did you join the Allies?" Prussia demanded.

Russia's eyes became even colder as he smiled down at the smaller man. "You attacked my troops. I will not fight alongside traitors."

Prussia snorted. "That? That wasn't an attack. My brother just needed to get some of his anger out. He wasn't attacking your people."

"No?" Russia said, his smile becoming deadly. "It sure seemed like one to me. Over 9 million of my troops were killed, along with over 11.4 million innocent citizens. I would say that was an attack, da?"

Prussia glared at the Russia, his cocky smirk gone. "You will regret this decision."

Russia smiled and patted his head. "Not as much as you will when this war is over. I will make you hurt, Prussia, just like my people you murdered."

He walked away then and Belarus followed him. She looked over her shoulder at the albino. For a moment he seemed frightened, but then he pulled himself together and put on his usual self-assured smirk. She turned back to face Russia's back. We all have our masks, she thought. The world meeting was held in Spain because he was a neutral country. It had gone as they usually go, with a lot of fighting and threats. Russia had mostly watched with the childish smile, seeming to enjoy the fighting. Belarus missed her brother.

They walked outside to the car. The sky was pure blue and the sun was shining down warmly. The field of sunflowers was in its full glory and in plain sight, glowing gold. Russia didn't even glance at it. He stepped into the car and started the engine.

"Brother," she said, "Don't you want a sunflower?"

He looked at her coldly. "Why would I want a useless flower? Get in the car."

She looked at him with guarded eyes. Inside she wanted to shake him by his shoulders and yell at him. But she didn't. "You go ahead, I will ride with Ukraine."

He didn't question her, he just closed the door and drove away. She watched the receding car until it disappeared, then she turned towards the field. She reached out to grab a sunflower. Softly she brushed its petals, little its silky smoothness calm her. Then she took one of her knives and cut it low on the stem. Holding it close to her body she walked back inside the building, looking for Ukraine.

Russia might not want the sunflower now, but he had earlier. Maybe having one in his very own home would trigger something. Maybe she could get her brother back.

* * *

**Yep. So, Prussia appeared and if you couldn't tell, this is in World War 2. More will come, idk when. Like, favorite, comment, do anything you feel like. Please :) I feel so special when you do.**

**Have a good day :)**


	3. Change

**Here's another chapter for you wonderful people who read this. You guys are incredible! You just make me happy. :) I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Hetalia nor the amazing Russia or Prussia in any way or form.**

* * *

Russia had been good to his word. After the Berlin Wall went up he got control over Prussia, and he was taking that to his full advantage. Prussia sat against a wall, chains keeping him where he was. He wrists were red and raw and it hurt to breath. His neck was also bruised, but that chain was off at the moment. Slowly he shifted, careful not to break any of the woods that had scabbed over. He licked his dry lips, wishing more than anything for some water.

As if hearing his thoughts the cell door clanged open and Lithuania walked in with his usual tray. He knelt in front of Prussia and set the tray down in front of him. He already knew that Prussia was too proud to accept his help to feed him. Slowly and painfully Prussia managed to grab the cup. He brought it to his lips and sipped gratefully. Then he leaned against the wall again.

"Prussia, you must eat," Lithuania said.

Prussia shook his head a little and croaked, "It'll just come right back up."

Lithuania decided to just leave him be for the moment. "Alright, I'll just leave it here in-case you change your mind."

He made to stand but Prussia said, "When's the next session?"

He shrugged. "It all depends on Russia's mood."

"Great," Prussia groaned, "That means at least ten more today."

"He's not all bad," Lithuania said. Prussia looked at him doubtfully. "No really. I mean, yes, most of the time he's the cold, scary Russia you know. But there have been some occasions where he's...not. Sometimes he's kind and curious, almost like a child. It's as if there's this whole other side to him..." He stopped talking when he realized Prussia had fallen asleep.

Sighing he loosened the chains just a bit, just so he'd be more comfortable. Then he walked out of the cell, locking it behind him. He ran into Russia on the stairs. He was carrying his signature pipe and a whip. Lithuania stopped walking and after a moment spoke up without thinking.

"So soon?" Russia ignored him, stepping off the last step. "Please sir, he just fell asleep. Let him have some peace."

Russia stopped and Lithuania felt his stomach drop. He had said too much. Russia turned his head and looked at him, but instead of his eyes being angry, as Lithuania had expected, they were questioning. Lithuania watched as Russia looked at Prussia's cell with a...was that a caring look? Was he worried about Prussia?

"He fell asleep in there?" Russia asked.

"Yes, sir," Lithuania answered.

Russia's pale eyebrows came together. "Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"You have him chained, sir," Lithuania said, "That can't be comfortable."

Russia looked at the cell for a while, as if making a decision. "We..." he seemed to have to fight to get the words out. "We should move him somewhere more comfortable, da?"

Lithuania was surprised. "Yes, sir. We should, sir. In fact, there's an extra room open. Should we put him in there?"

Russia nodded, setting his pipe and whip aside. He didn't move though, he was looking at the cell, biting his lip nervously. Lithuania marvelled at him. He never thought he'd use the word "nervous" to describe Russia, but that's what he truly looked like. It made Lithuania want to comfort him. Since when did he want to comfort Russia?

"What if he wakes up and gets mad at me?" Russia said quietly.

Lithuania stared at him in disbelief, his mouth open. The Great Russia was scared of someone getting mad at him? He knew he had mood swings, but they were never this extreme. Slowly he walked over to Russia and laid his hand on his arm. Russia shied away from his touch, as if unused to human contact. He looked at him, his violet eyes timid.

"I'll be right here," Lithuania said, the words feeling out-of-place in his mouth. "Does that make you feel better?"

Russia nodded, smiling shyly. Lithuania smiled back and decided that he liked this Russia, whoever he was. Together they went into the cell.

* * *

**Things are starting to get intense...I guess...The whole Berlin Wall concept just makes me sad :( But it's fun to write about...now I feel like a bad person. I'm sorry Awesome Prussia, but I have to get this story out! Hopefully your torture wont last for too long...**

**Anyway, favorite, follow, comment, all that fun stuff. It makes me feel awesome when you do, like America getting ice-cream. (Before he falls on his head and breaks his leg, of course.)**

**Have a good day :)**


	4. Food

**Hey look, another update! Yeah, here's another chapter for you wonderful readers. Honestly, you guys are so amazing! You just make my day! I hope you enjoy :)**

**I do not own Hetalia. No if, and, or buts.**

* * *

Prussia woke up on something soft. Smiling he snuggled deeper into its warmth. His bed had never been this comfortable before. He could smell Germany making some food in the kitchen. It smelled delicious, it must be a special occasion, he wondered what it was. With a happy sigh he shifted and stretched. Halfway through something heavy attached to his wrist stopped his right arm.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at his wrist. A heavy metal chain attached it to the bed that he realized wasn't his. For a moment he panicked, having no idea where he was. Then the familiar ache settled in his chest and he remembered. He was at Russia's place, his prisoner. He wasn't in the cell though, he was in an actual room. The walls were a bare grey but there was a window facing the snow-covered world outside. Slowly he sat up and realized he had new clothes too. Instead if the old, cold prisoner garb he had a jacket with gloves and socks.

The chain allowed him to stand and walk a short distance away from the bed. He went to the window and looked out. The light reflecting off the snow hurt his eyes, but he didn't look away. How he missed the colors of his home. The blue skies, rolling green hills, sparkling rivers, he even missed the brown buildings. Everything in Russia was either white or grey. Even the sun, when it came out from behind the clouds. He felt sorry for Russia, all he had was this white and grey world. Maybe that was why he was so harsh...

Prussia scoffed at himself. Since when did he feel sorry for Russia? It was mostly his fault they lost the war. Joining the Allies, the traitor. Not to mention taking him away from Germany. Russia didn't deserve anything but hate. His thoughts were interrupted by the clicking noise of the door. He turned and saw it swing open as Estonia walked in, his arms full. It took a moment for Prussia to register that they were full of food. With wide eyes he watched as Estonia placed it all on the floor.

"Is this all for me?" He asked with his stomach rumbling.

"Most of it," Estonia said, "but Russia insisted that we eat with you. He's the one who ordered this food."

"Russia?" Prussia repeated in disbelief.

Estonia nodded, just as disbelieving as Prussia. "The one and only. He also told me to tell you he wouldn't be eating with us, he's busy."

Prussia hardly heard him, and if he did he probably wouldn't have cared. He sat down and picked up a drumstick. The thought that this might be poisoned crossed his mind, but the promise of food was too tempting.

"You should probably take it slow," Estonia said, also sitting, "If you eat too fast you'll puke."

"At this point I don't really care." He took a bite of the tender meat, sighing in pleasure. He swallowed it slowly, enjoying the warmth that spread throughout his body. He took more bites, devouring it as if he hadn't eaten in days. This wasn't necessarily true, he had eaten in the cell, but it was disgusting prison muck that refused to stay in his stomach. This was real food, and he was loving it.

He was on his second buttery roll when Latvia walked in. He smiled at Prussia and sat down. "Hello, Prussia," he greeted, "I see you've gotten very skinny."

"Latvia," Estonia scolded.

"Well I'll get fat again once I eat all this food," Prussia joked, shoving the roll in his mouth.

Estonia smiled as Latvia laughed and began eating. He was glad to see Prussia like his old self again. "Latvia," he asked, "Where is Lithuania? Isn't he also eating with us?"

"Yeah," Latvia replied absently, "He just had to go talk to someone."

"Who?" he asked.

Latvia shrugged. "I don't know, he didn't say."

Estonia thought this strange but was distracted by Prussia. "Prussia, really, slow down. You'll make yourself sick."

Prussia paused mid-bite. "The awesome me can't get sick! I once ate eight whole mega-brats in a row! This is nothing."

Shaking his head and laughing, Estonia decided not to mention that he had gotten sick the very next day.

* * *

**Ta-da! Yep there it is, Prussia. He was fun to write. Hopefully the next one will be up tomorrow, no promises though. I have a big dress rehearsal that will take up most of my day, but I will try to update!**

**Comment, follow, favorite, whatever you feel like. I love opening my email and getting tons of new ones about you guys. You are the best.**

**Have a good day :)**


	5. Confessions

**I did it! Here's another chapter for you wonderful readers & reviewers! Granted...it's kinda late at night, but hey, I still did it! I hope you enjoy:)**

**Do I really have to keep saying it? I ****_do not _****own Hetalia, that includes Russia. Sometimes I wish I did :(**

* * *

When Lithuania walked into Russia's office Russia was stroking the petals of a sunflower. It was bending a little, but it still look majestic. Lithuania watched as Russia gazed at it with a dreamy expression. This mood swing was lasting far longer than the others. Usually Russia was like this for a few minutes at best, this was the second day. Lithuania wondered if it was permanent and realized he wouldn't mind if it was.

"Sir?" he said.

Russia looked up from the yellow flower and smiled at him. It wasn't his scary, childish smile. This one was genuine and a little bit shy. "Privyet, Lithuania. Is there something you need?"

"Why aren't you eating with us, sir?" Lithuania asked.

Russia looked down. "I am very busy."

"With?" Lithuania pushed.

His fingers messed with the sunflower. "Just some paperwork that has to get done."

"Are you sure that's the reason?"

Lithuania felt like he was questioning a child. It was so odd, so unlike the Russia he knew. But talking to this Russia seemed to come naturally to him. Still not looking at him Russia shook his head. Lithuania had to hide a smile, the action was so childlike.

"So what is the reason?"

Russia shifted his scarf higher. "I don't think Prussia would like it if I did."

Lithuania was, once again, surprised. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. ""Why do you think that?"

Russia shrugged. "I don't think he likes me. I have been very mean to him. I know he doesn't want me to eat with him."

He looked so sad, Lithuania felt that he should make him feel better. "I don't think so, I think he would enjoy your company."

Russia finally looked up at him again. "Really?"

"Really. Do you want to come with me?"

His eyebrows drew in, making a crease between them. "I don't know. What if he gets mad? I know I wouldn't want to eat with me if I was him."

"You'll never know unless you try."

He pressed his lips together. "Alright."

"Good, now come on."

Slowly Russia stood and followed Lithuania out of the room. It wasn't until they were in the hall that Lithuania realized how bad this could go. He couldn't tell Russia that now though, so he kept walking.

* * *

**I just noticed...these past couple of chapters have been super short...Now I feel bad. Sorry guys! D: I'll try to get some longer ones out. But this week is going to be super busy for me. It's just play play play everyday.(Haha,I rhymed XD) I will try, don't you doubt that.**

**Review, follow, favorite, pwease? *Puppy dog eyes...that kinda aren't that good* **

**Have a good day :)**


	6. Words

**I know this is late D: Sorry, I was just super-duper busy with life. But to make up for that, this one is long! Yay! *Fist pump* I like how this turned out, and I hope you do too. Enjoy :)**

**Once again, me no own Hetalia.**

* * *

They were having a good time. Prussia didn't realize how much he had missed human interaction. He found this very nice. He had actually started slowing down his eating when his stomach started feeling queasy, but it went away. Estonia and Latvia were good company, at least to a person who'd spent weeks alone in a cell. He was starting to feel happy again.

The door opened and Lithuania stepped in. Prussia smiled at him and then saw the tall, pale man behind him. He froze. Russia stood there, all six feet of him. He smiled at Prussia timidly and nervously as he fidgeted with his gloves. Wait what? Timidly and nervously? That couldn't be right. Russia had a cold, cruel, childish smile. Prussia knew it well. This one was still childish, but it was warm. Definitely not the one he had seen all those days in his cell. As Prussia stared Russia frowned and glanced at Lithuania.

"I told you he wouldn't want me here," he said softly.

"Sure he does," Lithuania said, "He's just surprised to see you."

Surprised was one word. Others included confused, outraged, and terrified. Prussia felt as though the wounds on his back had caught on fire. His hands started shaking as his torturer stood in front of him. No, he couldn't be scared, he was Ze Awesome Prussia. Being scared wasn't awesome, and it certainly wasn't something he ever felt. He forced the fire and his pounding heart to turn into anger. He saw Russia shrink back as his stare turned into a heated glare. It gave him a sense of satisfaction.

"What do you want?" he growled.

Russia opened his mouth and then closed it, hiding his face in his scarf. Estonia and Latvia were silent and had stopped eating. Lithuania looked as if he was trying to figure something out, his eyebrows set close together. Prussia glared up at Russia, who wouldn't look at him. After a few more minutes of the tense silence Russia started to turn.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," he said, "I'll just go."

"Oh no you won't," Lithuania said, grabbing his arm. Russia jerked away but stopped, looking at Lithuania hopelessly. "He just wanted to eat with us, Prussia. I don't see why he can't. He did order all this food for us."

"So one meal makes up for months of torture?" Prussia asked. Russia winced. "Weeks of getting whipped and beaten?"

Russia looked like he was being stabbed by a rusty, jagged knife. Lithuania glared at Prussia and Prussia felt he was being betrayed by him. Lithuania had been the one that showed him any kindness over the past few months, and now he was trying to get his torturer to eat with him. Prussia was furious.

"I'm sorry for making you hurt," Russia mumbled into his scarf, "I think its horrible, but I can't promise you I'll stop."

His words confused Prussia. If he wanted to stop why didn't he? If he thought it was horrible why did he keep doing it? "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, looking defeated. "Its just a warning."

They were all silent, not sure what to make of Russia. Said person bit his lip nervously and once again glanced at Lithuania. This seemed to snap Lithuania out of his daze and he grabbed Russia's hand, keeping it in his when he tried to pull away. He set the much bigger man on the floor and sat next to him.

"There, he apologized," he said, "Now can't we just enjoy this wonderful meal?"

Slowly, one by one, they started eating. Lithuania was first and Prussia was last. He never took his eyes away from Russia as he took his bites. Occasionally Russia would make eye contact with him, but then his eyes would flood with guilt and he'd look away. Prussia's anger was starting to fade and was replaced by confusion. Who was this man sitting across from him? He looked like Russia, but he didn't act like Russia. His violet eyes lacked that evil, sometimes crazy glint and his face seemed softer and less harsh. It was like someone had taken Russia and replaced him with a kinder, more innocent version of him.

A maid burst through the door. "Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, your bosses want you. They said it was urgent."

The three shared a glance and stood. Russia made to stand but Lithuania put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him down somehow.

"Don't let this food go to waste," he said, "Finish eating."

Both of the men stared at him. "Lithuania," Russia said, "I don't think Prussia would-"

"Hush," Lithuania said. Prussia got the impression of a father and his son watching these two, though Russia was much bigger than Lithuania. "Just finish your food, then you can leave."

They opened their mouths to protest but he was already through the door. It closed behind him and it was just the two of them. There was silence, neither of them touching their food. Russia eyed the chain on Prussia's wrist, following its length to the bed. He had a confused look in his eyes. Prussia shifted the chain to see what would happen, making it clang. Russia blinked at the noise and looked at him. They stared at each other for a long time. Russia still seemed timid, but not as timid as before. Now he had a new confidence, it made Prussia uneasy.

Finally Russia stood and walked to the window. He looked out on the white world with a thoughtful, wistful expression. Slowly Prussia shifted to the bed, watching him. They stayed like that for Prussia didn't know his long. Russia with his hands clasped, staring at the snow outside, Prussia with a sore chest, staring at the one who caused it. His nerves were rising and he wanted something, anything to happen.

"What is it like in Germany?" Russia asked without turning, so soft he almost missed it.

He blinked. "Uh...well, it's beautiful. It has rolling green hills and an amazing blue sky." He smiled, his thoughts becoming lost in his homeland. "You used to be able to walk out your door and there was a whole world to explore. There was always a new forest with trees to climb and lakes with fish to chase. Germany and I used to have so much fun running around playing Kingdoms and messing with people. Then more people came, but it was so full of life! Even after World War 1. Everyone was kind and neighborly and you knew everyone in your town by name."

Russia was smiling, a true and genuine one. Prussia trailed off as he remembered what came after that. Germany's new boss, Adolf Hitler, had promised everyone a life of prosperity and comfort. Germany had followed him loyally, eager for anything to bring him out of his depression. Prussia knew he had been hurting badly, but he couldn't help. He thought maybe this war was the answer. Now, after it was over and they had lost, he saw things differently. Now he was here in the clutches of Russia. He had this ache in his chest that was different from the others, an ache longing for his homeland. Being so far away from it made him feel as if he was missing a part of him. He reminded himself that he was doing this for Germany. Better him than Germany. There was no way he'd let his Bruder be in the hands of Russia, but how were the other Allies treating him? He swore, if they laid a single finger on Germany he was going to beat them so hard they'd wish-

"You miss it, da?" Russia asked, now studying Prussia.

It took a second for Prussia to come back to the present and register what was said to him. When he did he said, "Ja."

"And...and Germany?"

"Ja, I do very much."

The words surprised him. What was he doing telling Russia that? He would probably just use it to his advantage, that's what he always did. Even this new Russia was probably just an act, a way to get into his head. Why was he spilling out his feelings to this monster? Had he finally broken him? His thoughts stopped cold when he saw where Russia's hand was.

It was reaching towards the chain on the bed. With wide eyes and a pounding heart Prussia watched as it inched forward. Was this it? Was he finally going to be free? It seemed unreal, almost like a dream. Sometimes Russia would hesitate and pull his hand back slightly, but he always ended up putting it back. Then it froze in mid-air. Prussia's heart plummeted and his hope so cautiously raised shrunk. He looked up at Russia, wondering why he was doing this to him. He was shocked to see that Russia seemed to be struggling, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration. He seemed to really want to but couldn't get his hand any farther. Puzzled Prussia watched as he seemed to fight himself. Then Russia gave up, returning his arm to his side and looking back out the window with a defeated look.

Prussia felt as if his world had crumbled. Why was he so disappointed? Of course Russia wouldn't let him go. He had been an idiot to think he would, he probably never would. Prussia hadn't disappeared when his country did, so maybe he couldn't die. That would mean Russia could do whatever he wanted to him forever. He clenched his fists and looked up at the tall man. He was looking out the window but then looked at Prussia.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, seeming like he meant it.

Prussia squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head. "Why? Why not?"

The answer didn't come for a while, and when it did it was quiet. "You might run away."

He couldn't deny the truth of that, though he had know idea where he'd go. He opened his eyes but didn't raise his head. Why was Russia doing this to him? Why couldn't he just do the normal torture? Prussia wasn't sure if he could handle these mind games. Physical torture he could handle, but he felt he might go crazy with these new ones. He felt the bed shift and his eyes widened. He turned his head slightly and saw Russia sitting on the other side of the bed. He stared at him from the corner of his eye.

"I know you hate me," Russia said, "You have perfect reason to, but I truly am sorry." Prussia laughed. It was a sour, disbelieving sound. Russia sighed and looked down at his gloved hands. "I supposed I should be used to hate by now, da? Everyone seems to feel that way towards me, hate or fear. Even the people who live with me are terrified of me." He smiled, Prussia stared at it. This was a sad smile. He didn't know Russia had so many different kinds. "My sisters are the only ones who aren't either of them."

Prussia held his head in his hands. How could Russia manage to make him feel sympathy for him? After all he had put him through, how could he make Prussia's heart ache for him? Russia sighed again, sounding tired. He rubbed his eyes like a child would.

"Sometimes I wish I could get people to like me," he said, "but every time I try..."

Before he knew what he was doing Prussia had his hand out and on Russia's arm. Russia jerked in surprise and they both stared at the hand in amazement. Prussia found he couldn't pull it away. Russia looked up at him with wide eyes. It was those eyes that made Prussia say what he did.

"Russia..." he said slowly, "Are you lonely?"

Something snapped. Russia's eyes went icy and his face became harsh. With a savage look he grabbed Prussia and shoved him backwards. Prussia's head hit the footboard and his vision went red for a moment. Russia grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall, keeping him there. He glared at Prussia with cold, angry eyes. They were so different from the eyes from just a few moments ago. He had the childish smirk Prussia knew so well back on. He was like a completely different person.

"Do you pity me?" he snarled, "I don't need your pity. You're just a pathetic traitor."

Prussia clawed at the gloved hand around his neck. "Russia...please..."

Russia dropped him and started unwrapping the chain. Prussia fell to the floor and gasped, feeling as if his chest had ripped open. Some of his old wounds had reopened and he felt as if his whole body was being torn apart piece by piece. He had to hold back a scream of pain. He couldn't show weakness now that the old Russia was back. He slumped against the wall. Russia grabbed his chin and tilted his head to look at him.

"Come," he smiled, "It's time for another session."

* * *

**...I just love these two. They're both so awesome! XD I love the story of the Berlin Wall interpreted by these two. It's still uber sad, but with them it's even sadder D': I hope you enjoyed the long chapter, but I'm gonna have to make some changes. I won't be able to update everyday anymore. :( I'm making the goal to update every Thursday, before if I can, but for sure every Thursday. I hope I succeed.**

**Follow, fave, ****_review_****. Seriously dudes, you have no idea how amazing I feel when you do. **

**Have a good day :)**


	7. Determination

**Hey, y'all. So, it's Thursday, so I'm updating. Whoo! This is another long one, go me! I hope you enjoy, I'll update again next Thursday :) Oh and just a warning, I didn't edit this so there's going some mistakes.**

**Btw, you know what's an amazing song? ****In My Arms**** by Plumb. Ah, so great. I was listening to it while I wrote this.**

**I do not own Hetalia. I cannot draw like that.**

* * *

Ukraine came running into the room. She was out of breath and panicked, her eyes quickly finding what they were looking for. Belarus paused what she was doing.

"Is it true?" Ukraine asked, "What Latvia told me?" Belarus didn't answer, which was an answer in itself. Ukraine ran to her. "You can't! It's too dangerous. We have no idea where General Winter is and even if we did find him what would we do?"

"We have to do something!" Belarus answered, "Our brother needs help."

Ukraine could feel tears coming to her eyes. "What...what if...?"

"No," Belarus said, "He promised us he wouldn't stop fighting."

"But we don't know if he even-"

"He kept the scarf you gave him, didn't he?"

This quieted Ukraine. When they were younger, before General Winter stole Russia's heart, her and her siblings had been quite close. They'd been the only ones in a harsh, cold world. But they were still nations. On an especially cold day they had sat in the snow, shivering in their coats. Russia had commented on it and Ukraine had offered her newly made scarf in hopes of gaining some of his land. He had refused, of course, but he had kept the scarf. That made Ukraine's chest feel warm. Once he had changed she thought he would get rid of it, but what Belarus said was true, he still had it. That had to mean something. Still, Ukraine doubted. She tried a different approach.

"So if he's fighting he wouldn't want you to waste your life on something he's already doing," she said softly.

Belarus fixed her with a cold stare that made Ukraine shrink back. "Have you seen what him and America are doing? They're having a Cold War, using other nations to fight their battles! They might not say it, but everyone knows that's what they're doing. Our Russia wouldn't do that. He might be fighting, but he needs help."

Belarus started packing again. Ukraine felt something wet roll down her cheek. No, she told herself, I have to be strong. For Belarus and for Russia. "I'm coming with you."

Belarus looked at her. "Ah, no. I'm fine..."

Ukraine grabbed a bag and started stuffing it. "I'm will not let my only sister risk her life to save my only brother without me."

Belarus managed a small smile. This made Ukraine's heart swell. Belarus hadn't smile at her, hadn't smiled at all, since the day Russia was stolen. She didn't want to ruin it though, so she resisted the urge to hug her and never let go.

"Alright," Belarus said, "here's what I know: I've managed to narrow down the land of General Winter's hideout to be somewhere in the Northeast. It's in the middle of nowhere, obviously. We'll be able to take the train for part of the journey, but most of it will be on foot."

Ukraine nodded her understanding. "What'd you tell your boss?"

"I'm going on a business trip," Belarus smirked, "The oldest trick in the book."

Ukraine smiled as she slung her bag onto her shoulder. "We need food."

Belarus walked to the door. "Then we go to the kitchen."

Feeling the need to sneak, they silently made their way to the kitchen. Once arrived they stuffed everything that would last a long time into their bags. Ukraine asked about how long they would be on this adventure, Belarus didn't know. Once they got everything they went into the front room.

Ukraine's heart was pounding. "Why did you choose the time we were at Russia's house to do this?"

"He was the only one with enough supplies," Belarus said.

"But what if he-"

A shadow descended upon them. Ukraine felt her heart stop and she froze mid-step. Her and Belarus turned and faced the looming form of Russia. He smiled down at them, it would be innocent enough if not for the glint in his eye.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

Ukraine found that she couldn't speak. It felt like Russia's gaze bore into her and froze her inside and out. Belarus stepped forward and looked straight at him.

"We're going to get some clothes," she told him, "Is that breaking some rule?"

Russia seemed shocked by her boldness and drew back in surprise. Ukraine stared at Belarus in amazement. Then Russia's eyebrows drew in angrily and he stood straight again.

"You brought clothes, da? Why do you need to buy more?" he asked curiously, though they could hear a hint of suspicion.

"Well, I need new boots and Ukraine needs a warmer coat," Belarus answered "It's colder here than we expected."

Ukraine nodded in agreement. It wasn't a lie, she wasn't expecting Russia to be this cold, but her coat was fine. She saw Russia glance at their bags.

"Quite a lot for stuff for a shopping trip, da?" he said, smiling. He knew he caught them.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Belarus smiled innocently, rolling her eyes at herself, "We're going camping after the shopping. It was Ukraine's idea."

They both looked at her and she squeaked silently. She summed up her will and forced a smile onto her face. She was never a good liar, so she'd tell the truth. "Belarus and I haven't spent time together in so long. It will be nice to."

Russia looked between the two if them, looking unsure. Then he shook his head, annoyed, and turned around. He started walking to the exit leading into the back of the house.

"Well, have fun," the words were said with cheerfulness, but they could tell he didn't mean them, "I'm off to a meeting."

They watched him until he disappeared into the next room. Ukraine let out the breath she was holding at beamed at Belarus. She ran up and hugged her.

"You were brilliant!" she said.

Awkwardly Belarus patted her back. "Thanks, uh, you helped too."

"I was so scared," Ukraine admitted.

Belarus laughed, actually laughed. Ukraine squeezed her harder. "I was terrified," Belarus told her.

They laughed together, fueled by frightened nerves. This was the happiest Ukraine had felt in a long time. Then Belarus pulled away and turned to the door. She opened it and gestured outside with her head. Ukraine pressed her lips together in determination and followed Belarus outside. The wind whipped at their coats and snow fell lightly around them. Ukraine gasped, the sight was beautiful. Russia's house was on a hill, so you could see everything. The city was below them, covered in a fine, powdery layer of snow. It looked like a new piece of paper, ready to be created into something spectacular. Belarus walked to the garage and punched in the code. It opened, revealing two cars, the one they came here in and Russia's. Belarus tossed Ukraine the keys. She barely caught them.

"Me?" she asked.

Belarus opened the passenger door of their car. "You've been driving longer than I have, and these conditions will probably make the roads slippery."

"Uh, okay," she stepped into the driver's side. It was true that she had learned how to drive before Belarus, but it didn't mean she felt comfortable doing it.

"Do you know the way to the train station?" Belarus asked as she put on her seat belt.

Ukraine did likewise and started up the car. "Oh...no."

"I can show you then."

Ukraine pulled out of the long driveway and into the road. It was a silent drive to the city. Ukraine didn't need directions to get to the town, so neither of them talked. Ukraine wanted to talk to Belarus. She hadn't seen her, much less spoken to her, in such a long time, but she had no idea what to say. What do you say to a sister who seems to have no interest in you? No, she told herself, don't think like that. She's probably just been busy. The lies weren't working. Ukraine could feel tears fill her eyes. Why did she cry so easily? She needed to be stronger, but she couldn't help it. The tears flowed onto her cheeks.

Belarus didn't notice at first, she was looking out the window. Then she happened to glance inside and saw Ukraine. She seemed to not know what to do, looking around at who knows what. Ukraine tried not to look at her. Finally Belarus found something to say.

"Ukraine, why are you crying?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Ukraine said, rubbing her eyes fiercely with her coat sleeve while trying to watch the road, "I just got something in my eye."

Belarus knew it was a lie, she pressed her lips together. "Ukraine, why are you crying?" she repeated.

More tears came spilling out and Ukraine couldn't stop them or the words that came with them. "We haven't seen each other in so long. I just-I know I haven't been the best sister, but I've wanted to be with you for so long. I really have! I know I'm annoying and a crybaby, but I want to be better. But...but if you don't want to see me after this, then I understand. We can go to our separate countries and I won't try to visit, if that's what you want." She made sobbing noises, she didn't want that. She wanted to be with her family! "Just know, that I love you with all my heart. You're my little sister, and you always will be."

Belarus was silent, seeming surprised at her outburst. Ukraine watched her, sniffling shamefully. Belarus looked ahead of them and her eyes widened. Curious about why Ukraine also looked back to the road. She saw a car speeding around a corner, coming straight towards them. She screamed and Belarus gripped the wheel. They both jerked it and their car screeched to the side. They narrowly avoided crashing with the other car, but their frenzied driving caused them to drive off the road. Which happened to be next to a small cliff. Ukraine screamed again as the car toppled down the hill, hitting rocks and flying partly into the air.

Then they hit a big rock and the car completely flipped over. Ukraine's seatbelt caught her, saving her from slamming into the ceiling. The airbags went off and she hit her knee on something hard. The window next to her shattered. Then the airbag deflated and everything settled. She was hanging upside down, out of her seat with her hair falling away from her head. With some effort she looked over at Belarus. She cried out when she saw the bloody gash on her head. Thankfully Belarus stirred and blinked her eyes open. Blood dripped into her hair. Ukraine smiled in relief.

Bracing herself against the ceiling, she unbuckled her seatbelt. She land a little awkwardly but managed to climb out the broken window. She crawled on the cold, white ground around to the other side. She had to be careful with her right knee, it hurt to put pressure on it. When she arrived she stuck her head through the open window and looked at the still hanging Belarus.

"I can't get it unbuckled," Belarus mumbled.

Ukraine almost squealed. She was okay! She kept herself together and reached around Belarus. She had to feel around for a moment but eventually she round the seat belt buckle.

"Brace yourself," she told Belarus.

She pushed the button and Belarus fell heavily on her shoulder. She grunted with the pain but managed to get her outside the car. They sat on the ground, stunned into a silence. The tears had been frightened out of Ukraine. With relief she saw that Belarus's wound was not as bad as she had first thought. Belarus quickly bound it up and they were standing. Ukraine looked back at their ruined car, and a giggle bubbled to her lips. She didn't know why, but it grew into a loud laughter. She covered her mouth as Belarus raised an eyebrow at her, but she couldn't stop.

Belarus smiled and suddenly pulled Ukraine into a hug. "I love you," she said into her ear. Ukraine's eye were wide. Belarus pulled away and faced the horizon. "We lost our food."

Ukraine smiled wryly. "But we're not going back, right?"

Belarus shook her head. "No way."

Ukraine squealed and took Belarus's hand in hers. Together they head towards the city.

* * *

**Yep. Go Belarus and Ukraine! Get your Russia back! (I actually didn't plan the car crash, it just sorta happened.) I will post more next Thursday.**

**Review, fav., follow. I will explain in faces how I feel when you do. Getting onto gmail: |:| Seeing emails form you guys: :) Opening emails: :D Reading reviews: XD **

**And that's just the bare minimum.**

**Have a good day :)**


	8. Portrait

**It's still Thursday! I did it! Whoo, I'm proud of myself. Sorry it's not very long, you amazing people deserve more, but I had a busy week! Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Я не являюсь владельцем Hetalia. (I do not own Hetalia, in Russian XD How cool is that? But it's just google translate, so it's probably wrong...whatevs, it still looks cool.)**

* * *

Really, it wasn't all that hard to get to the train station. They had found a trail and had followed that until they reached the city. It happened to lead right to it. They went to some stores ans bought some food, though it wasn't as much as before. Then Belarus had led them to the train station and they had gotten their tickets. Now they were just waiting for the train.

Ukraine was chatting with a young man who was also waiting for the train. Belarus stood awkwardly off to the side. She pulled her hood farther down on her head, covering her bandage. She had always been envious of Ukraine's ease talking with people. Belarus could never find things to say and she came off hostile. She fingered her gloves as she listened to Ukraine babble to the man.

Suddenly Ukraine was beside her. "This is my sister," she said, smiling at Belarus, "Her name is Natalia."

The man smiled and held out his hand. "I am Nicholas, but you can call me Nick."

She took it and nodded to him. He seemed nice. He had a friendly, easy smile and his green eyes had a happy light. They went nicely with his dark hair. She realized that he was basically the opposite of her. She had really light hair and blue eyes that she kept guarded. And she hardly ever smiled.

"Where are you guys heading?" he asked.

"Uh...we are..." Ukraine glanced at her sister.

"We're going on a camping trip," she lied easily, "I found a magnificent spot."

"In this weather?" Nick asked.

She shrugged. "We're used to it. It shouldn't be too bad."

Ukraine clasped her hands happily. "I'm so excited. This is going to be the best trip ever."

"Sounds exciting," Nick observed, "Where exactly is it?"

"It doesn't have a name," Belarus answered, "It's just up in the northeast area. Where no people are." She savored that last line. She had too many people around her lately.

Nick seemed to notice, but he didn't say anything about it. "I'm heading that way too."

Ukraine clapped her hands. "We can ride together the whole way! Why are you heading that way?"

"I'm staying with my uncle who has a cabin up there. I'm becoming his apprentice."

"Ooh, an apprentice of what?"

"Art." Nick smiled. "He can do anything. Drawing, painting, sculpting, pottery, you name it. But I'm focusing on the painting."

"I bet that's what in your bag."

He held up the black bag. "It's just a few of them. You can see them if you like."

Ukraine cheered and grabbed the bag. She stuck her hand in, and with a warning to be gentler from Nick, slowly drew her hand out. In it was a canvas with a painting on it. Both Ukraine and Belarus look at it. Ukraine oohs with admiration, Belarus just looks at it. It's not a bad picture. It's of a snowy landscape with trees and small hills. There is a person in the sky, falling. The colors of the sky were very well done. It was a sunset, and it added a sense of finality to the picture. She gave a nod of approval and then turned away.

"Oh, Nick," Ukraine gushed, "It's incredible. I love the colors of the sky, and the snow is just amazing. Though I can't name what it is, it has such feeling behind it. It's simply amazing."

Nick's shoulders went up and he smiled self-consciously as he accepted the compliments. Once Ukraine finished he gave his thanks and then turned Belarus. She could tell that he immediately knew what she thought of it. But instead of being disappointed, his eyes twinkled with a mischievous light.

"You didn't like it," he stated as he slipped the painting back into his bag.

Belarus shrugged. "It is very well done, but nothing I haven't seen before."

Ukraine made a sound of scolding, but Nick's smile widened. "So you weren't impressed." Belarus didn't need to answer. He stepped in front of her and bent a little so he was looking up at her. "So what would impress you?"

Belarus had to admit, she wasn't expecting that reaction. Most people, when she was being cold to them, either just walked away or seemed hurt. This man certainly wasn't giving her either of those. He seemed to take it as a challenge he was determined to win. Well, if he wanted a challenge, she'd give him one.

"Paint a portrait of my brother," she told him.

He raised an eyebrow as Ukraine looked at her in downright confusion. "Natalia, he's never met our brother."

"I know that," she said simply.

Nick smiled. The challenge was accepted. He pulled out a notepad and a pencil from his bag. How did the small thing fit so much stuff? "I'll need to know some basics. Hair color, eye color, etc etc etc."

"His hair is a shade darker than mine," she told him, "His eyes are a violet."

His eyebrows twitched up a little at this, but he wrote it down. "Anything specific you want with him? A certain family heirloom or a certain shirt-"

"A sunflower," Ukraine said suddenly, "He should be holding a sunflower."

They both looked at her. She smiled shyly and looked down at her hands. Belarus was actually impressed, that was an excellent idea. "Yes, a sunflower would be perfect."

"Alright," he said, looking slightly confused but jotting it down. "Now-"

"Nope," Belarus interrupted, "That's all you get."

He looked at her and opened his mouth, but then closed it before any sound came out. He slipped the notebook away and bowed to Belarus, smiling. "You're wish is my command."

That's when the train finally pulled up.

* * *

**And thus a new random character was born. I do own Nick, he appeared out of nowhere. That's what happens when I have no plot ideas.**

**Anywho, review, follow, favorite? You will be me best friend :) Thank you for those who have done it. You guys are awesome, though, sadly, N.A.P. No one is really.**

**Have a good day. :)**


	9. Bonds

**Hey you amazing people. I'm updating early because I am on vacation for this Thanksgiving weekend and I highly doubt I'll be able to update on Thursday, but you awesome readers deserve something this week. So here it is. I hope you enjoy :)**

**I watch my brother play batman on his Xbox while writing this...weird combination, let me tell ya.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Ukraine was the older one, but by the way the two acted, you would have thought otherwise. Five minutes into the train ride Ukraine bumped into someone. She had apologized and the other person had been very nice about it, but she had tears in her eyes. Then, as the three sat, those tears came out when she bumped Nick and knocked his bag to the ground. He had picked it up calmly as she apologized over and over and the tears slipped down her cheeks. He inspected the contents and found that his pencil was broken. That was it. Ukraine felt bad that something was damaged and more tears poured out. Belarus simply stared out the window.

"Katyusha," Nick said, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Katyusha, it's fine. I have extra pencils right here." He pulled them out and showed them to her. "See? No harm done."

Ukraine sniffed and smiled at him, wiping away the tears. He smiled back and sat back into his chair, observing the broken pencil.

"I don't know what to do with this though," he commented, twirling it in his fingers.

"I'll take it," Belarus said. She snatched it from his hands and slipped it into her bag before turning back to the window.

He watched her, puzzled. "Uh, why?"

She shrugged, keeping her eyes locked on the trees whipping by. "Maybe I collect broken pencils." She actually didn't know why she took the pencil, she just wanted to freak Nick out.

He smirked and tugged at the bow on her head. "Well maybe I collect pretty bows."

Her hand flew up to the bow and she sent daggers at him with her eyes. "Do not touch it."

She said it with such venom that he immediately let go and backed up in his chair. He held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Sorry," he said softly, "It was just a joke. I didn't mean any..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Belarus didn't reply. She just turned back to the window, stroking the bow. There was silence after that, Nick shifted uncomfortably. He stared at his hands, not sure where else to look. Ukraine shifted her glance between him and Belarus, debating whether or not to say anything. Eventually she decided to talk.

"Our brother gave that to her a long time ago," Ukraine said. Nick looked up at her. "It's very important to her." She fingered her own headband.

Nick was quiet for a moment. "Did something happen to him?"

Ukraine took a while to respond. "He got lost a long time ago." Her eyes watered at the vague truth of what she said. "He wandered off and never came back."

"Oh," he turned to Belarus, "I am very sorry. I should have asked before I touched your bow."

Belarus debated with herself. Then she turned to Nick and gave a nod of forgiveness. He broke into a grin and breathed easier. The rest of the train ride was filled with Ukraine's and Nick's laughter. They got along easily with each other and never seemed to run out of things to say. Belarus stayed silent most if the time, facing the window. But she had to admit, some of the stuff they came up with was pretty clever.

The train pulled to its stop and they stepped off. The train station was crowded and they had to squeeze through crowds of people to get out. Belarus was the first out and she quickly walked away from the train station. Nick and Ukraine followed her until they were out on an empty street.

"You guys should stop by my uncle's cabin before going to your camp," Nick said.

"We can't," Belarus said before Ukraine could accept, "We're actually going to a friend's place. It's somewhere by here, but I don't know exactly where."

"Do they live in a big building where the only windows are really high up?" Nick asked.

The sisters shared a glance. "Yes," Belarus answered.

"Why? Have you seen it?" Ukraine continued.

Nick nodded. "I visited my uncle when I was younger and saw the house when we were haying hide and seek. To be honest, it creeped me out."

Ukraine laughed, but Belarus could see the nervousness hiding underneath. "Yeah, they have an eccentric family."

"So where is it?" Belarus asked.

"North of my uncle's cabin," Nick replied, "At least drive with me to his place."

Belarus opened her mouth to deny the offer, but Ukraine succeeded in talking before her. "We would love that."

"Good," he started leading them back to the train station, "My uncle is sending a car."

They followed him and when they arrived he took them to a black car. He leaned into the driver window.

"Hey Alik," they heard him say, "You mind if you take two extra passengers?"

Alik looked past Nick at the two girls. He smiled. "Of course not, come on in."

He gestures to the sisters and enters the passenger side. They climbed into the back seat and Alik started to drive.

"The cabin is far away," Nick told them, "So it's going to be a long drive."

And it was. Ukraine and Alik started talking right away and they did enough for all four of them. Belarus chose to look out the window again, this time Nick joined her. A little way into the ride the chatter died as Ukraine fell asleep. Belarus laid her jacket over her and listened to her soft snoring.

Alik smiled at Ukraine through the rearview mirror. "Even when she snores she's adorable. And her figure isn't bad either-ow!" He rubbed the spot where he was hit. "What was that for?"

"For being creepy," answered Nick, settling back into his seat.

Belarus was reminded of France and England. It almost made her laugh. She stared at the back of Nick's head. His life was so simple. School and art, that's all it was filled with. No scars from the past, no immortality, no wishing you could die. He would grow up, get a job, meet and fall in love with a woman, and have children. He could watch them grow and learn. Then, preferably when he had some great-grandchildren, he would die. Belarus didn't have any of that. She was stuck with her country until it died, maybe not even then. The only family she'd ever have was her brother and sister. And if she didn't succeed on this adventure...

She looked at Ukraine. In her sleep she looked even younger than she usually did. They were thousands of years old, but sleep seemed to take those years away. Belarus lightly brushed Ukraine's hair away from her face. She had never let herself completely let in her feelings before. Now she felt the bond between her and Ukraine very strongly. It overwhelmed her and brought tears to her eyes. Sh laid her head on Ukraine's lap and stayed there, taking in her warmth.

Then the car stopped. Ukraine mumbled something and blinked herself awake. It took her a moment to register that something was on her lap and when she looked down her eyes widened. Belarus was on her lap with her eyes closed and her breathing steady. A soft small was on her lips. Ukraine stared down at her, amazement hindering her movement. Slowly she laid her hand on Belarus's head and stroked her blond hair. Belarus's eyes opened but she didn't move. They stayed like that for a while. After some time Nick cleared his throat.

"We're here," he announced.

Belarus sat up and grabbed her bags. Ukraine followed suit and they all stepped out of the car. In front of them was a large cabin, more like a wooden mansion than anything else. Around them was white. White sky, white ground, white wind. White everywhere.

"What was that all about?" Alik muttered to Nick

Nick shrugged.

"Which way?" Belarus asked, adjusting her strap.

Nick points. "Just keep walking North, you can't miss it. Are you sure you don't want to-"

"We're fine," Belarus said, trudging off.

"Thank you so much for the ride," Ukraine said before running after her.

"You're welcome," is the last thing they hear before the wind takes over.

The snow is deep, but they were prepared. They trudged through it with their eyes forward and they're mouths set. They were getting their brother back.

Today.

* * *

**I love family bonds, they're so heartwarming. Anyway, finally back on track. Sorry it took so long to get them started on saving Russia again, didn't plan that. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. More will come next Thursday or sooner, hopefully.**

**Review, fave, follow, it makes a writer know that their stuff is worth reading. And that is one of the best feelings in the world.**

**Have a good day :)**


	10. Voices

**Here I am. I feel like I haven't been here in forever, but it's only been a week and two days. Weird. Anywho, here's a new chapter for spectacular people called you. You guys are truly amazing.**

**Another good song for you guys to look or not look up: ****_My Hero_****. It was first done by Foo Fighters and Paramore also did a version of it. Both are amazing.**

**I'm going to say it again. I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

America's voice annoyed Russia. It made him want to knock it out of him with his lead pipe. He'd much rather focus on Prussia during this meeting, who was standing at Germany's side. He was standing tall, though he was still thin from his days with Russia. Russia smiled, that had been a pleasant time. It had been a year since then, but no matter, soon they'd all be one with him.

_You don't want that,_ a voice that sounded like his whispered in the back of his mind.

Not this voice again, Russia thought. _Quiet you,_ he told it, _Of course I want it._

_They're your friends_, the voice said softly.

Russia almost laughed._ Friends? They would kill me if the could. But, of course, they can't._

The house was quiet for a moment. _Let's say they do all become one with you. Then what?_

Russia smiled. _We will have fun._

_But what would it amount to? When would it end?_

Russia's annoyance was growing, but he couldn't do anything to the voice. He had no idea where it was coming from. _What silly questions. They do not get answers._

_That's what I thought. Now just think and-_

_No,_ Russia was angry now,_ I am not talking to you anymore._

_But I won't stop talking._

Russia's heart fell out. This often happened when him and the voice argued. He picked it up and put it back in his chest, barely even noticing it. The others stared at him for a moment before continuing on with the meeting.

_Listen you_, he said viciously to the voice, _I am done-_

_Russia,_ a new voice came in, as cold as ice, _Come, I need you._

_Right away, sir,_ Russia replied without hesitation.

He stood up, attracting the attention of the others.

"I'm leaving," he announced on his way to the door.

"This meeting is not over yet," Germany said.

Russia ignored him and walked through the door. He made his way out of the building and into his car. He barely took the time to buckle his seat-belt before flying onto the road. He had been driving for a while when he finally realized what he was doing. Why did General Winter want him? What could he possible need?

_Russia,_ the cold voice said,_ this is urgent. I want you to nation-hop._

Nation-hop? That was exhausting, even if he was just going to his home country. To nation-hop took a lot of energy, he wasn't sure of it was the best idea. Perhaps it'd be better if he just-

_Yes, sir_, he answered, forgetting all thoughts of not doing this.

He, pulled into the nearest parking lot and stopped the car. He closed his eyes and concentrated, visualizing General Winter's place. High windows that were frosted over, empty fireplace, fog in the air when you breathed. He felt a tremor go through his body and when he opened his eyes again he was at the place he just imagined. A wave of exhaustion washed over him and he slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He sensed a shiver go through the room and stood straight, his weariness gone.

"Welcome," General Winter said, "We will be having company very soon."

* * *

**Am I making the time changes clear enough? Are you guys getting the different times periods? Well in-case I didn't in the update, the year is 1987, a year after Prussia was reunited with Germany. It's also towards the end of the Cold War. The meeting is the meeting Russia briefly mentioned in Chapter 7: Determination. Hope that cleared things up.**

**Sorry it was short. The next one will probably be too.**

**Review, fave, follow. I will give you a mind hug and-maybe, if I feel like it-if you're the first to review for this chapter I'll let you request a word in the reviews for the Chapter 11. Therefore the asked for word would be used in the 12th chapter. It's not a positive thing, but it is a possible thing. And it would make me happy. :)**

**Have a good day :)**


	11. Friends

**Ahhh! It's still Thursday! Sorry guys, I meant to update earlier but I have literally not been home since 7:30 this morning. I actually just got home, like, an half-an-hour ago and I still had to do homework. Ugh. But I still got it up. Here it is. Sorry it's short, the next one will not be, trust me.**

**Oh, instead of the requested word being in Chapter 12, it is in this chapter. I was being dumb and made it mere complicated than it should have been.**

**I still do not own Hetalia. That will never change.**

* * *

"Isn't anyone else creeped out by the Russian?" America asked once Russia left.

"He does seem to have this dark aura around him," England said.

Prussia's eye twitched, just slightly.

"He always seems so lonely," France said, "but when I try to talk to him he gets all...you know."

"And he's always saying something about becoming one with him, aru," China added with a shiver.

Prussia looked down at his folded arms, irrational anger building in him.

"I say we do something about him," America proposed, leaning back in his chair.

"He's still a nation, just like us," Germany said.

"A dangerous one," America pointed out, "You've seen that evil gleam he always has. He's planning something."

"You might be right," France said.

"But what do we do, aru?" China asked.

Prussia saw the smile on America's face before he turned away from them. It made him want to stab him with a cactus needle. Luckily he held back.

"I say we start small," he said, "We send in small teams to destroy him from the inside. Start a rebellion, corrupt the government (though it's already corrupted), whatever."

The other nations thought about it, even Germany. Prussia's anger exploded before he could smother it.

"Are you guys serious?" he said loudly, "He is one of your fellow nations! How could you think of destroying him like that?"

Everyone was surprised. Prussia was the last person they expected to object. "Prussia," Germany said, "He's the one that took you over after World War II. He didn't treat you very well."

"Really? I had no idea, West," Prussia said sarcastically, "I was there, I know what happened better than any of you. But we've all done horrible things, why should Russia be the one who's punished?" He could see he wasn't getting very far with that argument, so he tried a different approach he knew would get their attention. "Besides, if you destroy Russia, where do all his nuclear weapons go?"

This causes murmurs and doubts throughout the room. America knew he had to do something quick. "Those are the things that make him dangerous." This diverted the others attention away from Prussia. "We need to stop of him before he uses them."

"Who's the one having a Cold War with him?" Prussia said. He didn't know why, but he felt that he needed to defend Russia. He could still remember the timid voice and curious eyes that Russia had that day. He felt like that Russia was still there, somewhere. He needed a chance to come back.

America glared at him with his icy blue eyes while England's green ones narrowed suspiciously.

"Is that why you want us to destroy him?" he asked America, "To prove once and for all that you're the best?"

America feigned to appalled. "I was just stating what everyone has been thinking. We should do more than just tolerate that monster."

China raised his large sleeve to his face. "You know, aru, if we were to do this, it would benefit you greatly."

America acted to just have noticed this, but Prussia could see through his disguise now. "Would it? I guess, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" Lithuania asked.

Prussia smiled in triumph as everyone, even the nations who hadn't talked, waited for America's response. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He messed with his glasses. Prussia had never seen him at a lost for words before.

"The point is," he finally said, "that we need to stop that monster before he can do anything."

"How do we know he's going to do anything?" Estonia asked, adjusting his glasses. All three of the Baltic countries felt the same way Prussia did. None of them knew quite why they wanted to help the man who's kept them prisoner, but they just had to help.

"I...I-Of course he's going to do something!" America exclaimed, "It's written clearly on his face!"

"America," France said, "I think we're done with this discussion."

"Yes," Japan agreed, "Lets get back to what we were discussing before."

America scowled as they continued with the meeting. Prussia smiled and shared happy glances with the Baltics. He leaned against the back of Germany's chair. He knew that the Russia who gave him food and wanted friends was still there. He didn't know where he'd gone, or when he'd be back, but when he did he would be his friend.

* * *

**This was, for some reason, very fun to write. I know America seems darker than usual, but this is Cold War America, that's scary stuff. (And maybe, I enjoyed writing him like this. Just a little.) Prussia is awesome, no way about it. He just is.**

**The requested word was "cactus." How many of you guessed?**

**Review, follow, fav. It makes me feel so wonderful guys. You simply have no idea. It encourages me to keep writing. You people are amazing.**

**Have a good day :)**


	12. Family

**Hey hey. We're nearing the end now. This is one of the last chapters. I tried to make it the most intense one, but I don't know if I succeeded. I suck at writing intense stuff. Anywho, thank you for reviewing and favoriting and following. GAH! You guys are too awesome. Your reviwes are very very amazing. Thanks so much :) I hop you will enjoy this extra long chapter.**

**My friend just showed me this song: Ghost of a Rose by Blackmores Night. I liked it. I'm sure you don't care, but I like music so there you go.**

**Hetalia me not own.**

* * *

Belarus and Ukraine stood a few feet away from the building, staring up at its high, frosted windows. They were silent, the only noise the howling wind around them. They both felt a sense of dread and foreboding. Every reflex was telling them to get away as fast as they could. Something evil was here.

"Well," Ukraine said after a while, "We found it."

Belarus nodded, fingering her knives hidden under her coat. She licked her lips nervously, then clenched her jaw, determined not to be afraid. Ukraine's hands were shaking, but she had her own determination in her eyes. Together they walked up to the door. After trying the handle Ukraine knocked. Belarus raised her eyebrows at her.

"What? It's locked," Ukraine said.

Belarus rolled her eyes and kicked the door open. It swung on it's hinges and slammed into the wall with a crash. Ukraine jumped at the loud noise as Belarus walked in, drawing a knife. Ukraine followed her. The air was cold and their breath fogged. There was only one room in the building, an empty fireplace being the only kind of home quality. And that didn't give anything but a sense of abandonment. They saw no one. They walked towards the center, going cautiously. That's when Russia stepped out of the shadows.

"Privyet, sisters," he said with his signature smile, "How nice for you to come."

Ukraine was shocked to see Russia. Wasn't he going to a meeting...in England? Belarus acted immediately.

"We didn't come here for you," she told him harshly, "We came for our brother."

Russia looked at them with false innocence. "I am your brother."

"No," she said, "You stole his heart, but he is still fighting." She raised her voice. "Brother, we're here now, don't give up."

Russia's smile only grew more wolf like. "He is gone. He gave up a long time ago." His voice melted into another as General Winter appeared behind him. "And now he is mine. Completely," General Winter said, placing a large hand on Russia.

Belarus glared at him like ice, as if she were trying to freeze him, which was pretty hard considering he was General Winter. Ukraine managed to glare at him too, but her fright had her whole body shaking.

"We know that's not true," Belarus growled, "Our Russia is still there, and we're going to bring him back."

General Winter shook his head and turned his back on them, starting to walk away. "I guess I need to prove it to you. Russia, kill them."

Russia's smile faltered and he looked at him. "Kill them? But, sir-"

General Winter turned and looked back at Russia. "Kill them," he commanded with more force.

Russia's smile came back. "Yes, sir."

Ukraine felt her stomach drop and her fingers and toes suddenly went numb. Belarus's eyes widened as Russia started walked towards them, pulling his pipe out of his coat. Ukraine whimpered and found herself backing away, her eyes filling. Belarus stood her ground, carefully keeping her face blank.

"Brother," she said, soft but firm, "It's me, Belarus, you're sister."

"I know who you are," Russia said, stopping a few feet in front of her.

"I wasn't talking to you," she stated coldly.

Russia pursed his lips. "There's only one Russia, so you have to be talking to me, da?"

"Our Russia will come back," she said, looking up at him.

Russia smiled sweetly. "I already told you, silly. He's gone."

Belarus simply stared at him, keeping her expression deadpan. "Liar."

Russia scowled. It chilled Ukraine to the bone. "You're starting to annoy me. I'm going to kill you now."

He swung his pipe and Ukraine made a sound of fear, but Belarus swiftly avoided the attack.

"I'm not going to fight you," she said.

Russia grinned a savage grin. "Then this will be easier than I thought."

He swung again and Belarus parried with her knife. They continued like this, Belarus using complete defense, Russia on total offense. Ukraine watched from the side. She had no weapons with her, and even if she did, she wasn't a fighter. Besides, Belarus could take care of herself. As she watched she was amazed. They were the perfect match for each other. Every thrust Russia threw with his strength Belarus would dodge with her speed and agility. He countered her speed with his slow, precise strength. Even the noise their weapons made when they clashed balanced each other. If they were on the same side they would be unstoppable.

After an especially trying hold off they broke away from each other, both keeping an eye on the other. Russia still had his grin, but Ukraine could see the frustration building in his eyes. Belarus was sweating, but she hid her fatigue well. They stared each other down, as if having a silent battle that Ukraine couldn't see.

"Russia," Belarus said, breaking the silence, "Brother, I know you. You don't want to do this. You don't have to."

Russia smirked, but Ukraine saw something flicker in his eyes. He blinked before saying, "But sister, I am having fun."

With that he lashed out at Belarus. It caught her off guard and his pipe made contact with her ribs. She gasped and dropped her knife when she coughed blood into her hand. Russia striked again, smashing his pipe against her jaw. Belarus's head snapped to the side and she tumbled to the floor, red blood spraying the grey floor.

"Belarus!" Ukraine shrieked.

She lost all meaning. All that mattered to her in this moment was getting to Belarus. She sprinted towards her sister, shoving Russia away with strength she didn't know she possessed. She knelt at Belarus's side. Blood was trickling down her chin and her ribs felt broken in several places, but Ukraine could feel her healing. It would take some time, but she would be okay. She hoped. She heard a scrape of a boot behind her and swung around, placing her hands protectively over Belarus.

"Don't touch her!" she screamed at Russia, "Don't even get near her!"

Russia had something else in his hands besides his pipe. It was a small syringe that looked even more minute in his large hands. Ukraine had a sinking feeling.

"Move aside, Ukraine" he said cheerfully. Three red lines marked his cheek. Ukraine realized that they were from her fingernails. "Or I will be forced to finish you-"

He glanced down at the unconscious form of Belarus and his savage look changed to one of horror. His eyes sharpened and widened. He suddenly seemed frightened. His pipe and syringe clattered to the floor as he backed away from Ukraine. He raised his trembling gloved hands to his face.

"No," he said. His voice had lost its harsh edge and was now just terrified and confused. "No, this is wrong. They're my sisters. I can't...I can't..."

He held the sides of his head as if he heard an unbearable noise. He pressed harder, muttering to himself. Ukraine watched from the floor, unsure of what to do. She decided to stay at Belarus's side, wary of Russia's behavior. He backed into the wall and slid down it, bringing his knees to his chest. He still clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

Ukraine watched with wide eyes. It was Russia, her Russia. She was speechless. This was her brother, he was fighting off General Winter! She felt wonder, she felt amazement, she felt-

Worried. Russia shook his head vigorously, his eyes closed tight. He seemed to be in pain. Ukraine wanted to comfort him, to hug him close and tight, but she felt unable to leave Belarus. She was torn between siblings and didn't know what to do. She chewed her lip nervously. She saw Russia touch the scratches on his cheeks lightly. Then he seemed angry.

"Look at what I did to Belarus," Russia suddenly yelled, making Ukraine jump, "My sister, my own sister, and I-"

He winced and held his head again. Ukraine didn't know what was happening. Russia seemed to be listening to someone she couldn't hear. How could she help? Then his eyes dulled again and his hand dropped. Ukraine felt as if all the air had rushed out of her and she watched him breathlessly as he started to reach for his dropped weapons.

"Okay," he muttered, "I'll do it."

Just as his hand hovered over his pipe Belarus groaned. It was a soft sound, barely anything but a breath, but it seemed to fill the whole room. Russia froze, his eyes focused and locked on Belarus as she shifted. His violet eyes were wide and he seemed to be holding his breath. Then a defiant look settled over his features. He grabbed the syringe and stood, holding it high over his head. His arm became tense as he got ready to throw it down.

General Winter appeared a short distance away from the small family. He had his icy glare centered on Russia. Said person paused in his swing, looking at Winter with determination.

"What are you doing?" Winter demanded.

"Not taking orders from you anymore," Russia replied. Ukraine recognised his voice as the one he had when he was a child, all those years ago. The one he had while standing up to General Winter.

"Really?" Winter said.

"Da." Russia raised the syringe again.

Ukraine saw the spark of panic Winter had for a split second. Then it was gone. "Do you really think it's that easy?"

Russia's face flickered with confusion and he winced in pain. He clutched his head again, swaying. Ukraine finally managed to tear herself from Belarus's side and rushed to Russia. She took his arm and steadied him before pulling him close. He looked down at her in shock. She squeezed him as tight as she could, burying her face into his coat. His hands hovered over her, unsure.

"Ukraine?" he said softly.

She felt her tears staining his coat. "Brother," she said into it.

His hands clutched her, holding her close to him. He laid his face against the top of her head. He closed his eyes, taking her in. Ukraine felt she couldn't hold him tight enough. She never wanted to let him go. She had to though, General Winter was standing just a few feet away, getting angrier by the second. Russia pulled away but still kept a hold on her hand. He stared at Winter with eyes sharp and fully his.

"I am not taking orders from you anymore," Russia said, his voice sure and determined.

Winter looked at him as if he was observing an intriguing puzzle, his eyes intensely burning into Russia. "What makes you say that?"

Russia cringed and took a shuddering breath. "You can try all you want, but I'm not listening to you ever again."

Winter's eyes narrowed. "Why not? What I have been telling you to do has helped you. You are one of the most powerful countries in the world, and if you continue to obey me-"

"Stop!" Russia shouted, putting his hand to his head. Ukraine squeezed the one in hers. "Stop trying to get in my head."

"But Russia," Winter smiled, "You sacrificed your heart to me, remember? As long as I have it I will always be in your head."

Russia didn't see how he could deny that. "I refuse to do this. It's not me. You've forced me to do terrible things."

"And that will not change. You are mine."

Russia closed his eyes and spoke through clenched teeth. "No I'm not, not anymore."

He dropped the forgotten syringe and reached inside his chest. He took out the replacement heart that Winter had given to him. It was still small, but seemed to have gained some color since the last time Ukraine had seen it. Russia threw it at General Winter, who caught it in his hand.

"I am not yours to control," Russia told him, "I'm taking back my life."

He held onto Ukraine's hand tightly and she could feel him shaking. She noticed that he looked pale and his breathing was shallow. Her eyes widened with realization. Russia didn't have a heart. He was dying.

Winter enclosed the small heart in his fist. "I gave you power, I gave you ambition, I even gave you the secret of how to kill Nations and you just-"

He froze, they all froze. Then, slowly, as if they were all underwater, they looked at the fallen syringe. The secret to killing Nations. Winter acted, but Russia was faster. He swooped down and grabbed the syringe. As General Winter came near in his leap for the syringe Russia stabbed it into his arm and pressed it down. Winter growled and reached out to grab Russia, but Ukraine kicked his hand away. Russia shoved him away and Winter stumbled back, managing to pull the syringe out of his arm. It was too late though, the liquid inside was already in his system. Russia and Ukraine waited, not sure what was going to happen.

Nothing happened. General Winter stood there for a moment, waiting just like the other two. He flexed his arms after some more nothing. Then he broke into a grin and stepped toward them. Russia picked up his pipe off the floor. Ukraine noticed that his movements were slower than before, but his eyes still had a defiant light. General Winter stopped his advancements and narrowed his eyes. Then they all heard a noise. Belarus was waking up, sitting up and holding her head. Winter smiled at Russia and Ukraine and started rushing toward her. They both called out and ran toward them.

That's when General Winter's whole body went rigid. He froze mid-step with his hand reaching out to Belarus, who slid away from him as best she could. Russia and Ukraine paused, looking warily at him. He didn't move for solid minutes. He just stood there. It was when Russia had started to reach out to touch him did something happen. His veins started pulsing, small at first, then getting harder and bigger. Soon it looked like worms had crawled under his skin and were now traveling through his body. The three siblings watched in awed horror.

General Winter fell to the ground, twisting and lurching. His mouth was open in a silent scream. His veins continued throbbing and he began to pale. Then he stopped moving, his whole body just giving up. He lay there for a moment, then he started dissolving. It started at his feet and then travelled up his body. His skin and everything it contained turned into something like dirty, sooty snow. He continued to evaporate until all he was was a pile of filthy snow. Then it blew away in a invisible wind and disappeared. Left behind was the two hearts, which also disappeared after a breath of silence.

That's when Russia collapsed.

Ukraine tried to catch him, but he was too big for her. She did manage to slow his fall, so he didn't hit the ground as hard. She crouched over him, not unlike what she had done to Belarus just minutes ago. His eyes were closed and his face slack. She panicked. Was he dead? Had they failed to rescue his heart after all they went through? Tears filled her eyes as she shook his arm, getting no response.

"Russia," she cried, "Brother, please no!"

He gave no reply. Ukraine let out a choked, defeated sound and set herself on top of him. Her shoulders shook and her sobs filled her ears. She didn't notice Belarus crawl to her side and lay her head on Russia's chest. Ukraine's eyes were closed, so she did not see Belarus's eyes light up or see the smile on her face.

"Ukraine," Belarus said, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Ukraine, he's alive."

Ukraine's head jerked off of Russia. "What?"

"He has a heartbeat," Belarus told her, beaming, "It's alive and well and beating!"

Ukraine couldn't believe it. She laid her head on Russia's chest and listened with all her might. She didn't need to though, because his heartbeat came loud and strong. This time tears of happiness came flowing onto her cheeks. There it was, it was Russia's heart. His true heart! His and only his, that no one would be taking ever again. She gripped Russia to her and brought Belarus into the hug. They squeezed each other and Russia tight, though he still did not respond to the things happening around him.

After a long time the sisters pulled away, laying him gently on the ground. They stared at him with faces that glowed. They did it. They had their brother back. The sentence was so sweet that Ukraine had to say it out loud.

"We have our brother back," she beamed.

Belarus nodded, her eyes wide in wonder. "I'm guessing he just needs some rest. Getting your heart back must be exhausting."

Ukraine looked at the place around them, which seemed to have grown warmer since when they first entered. "Not here though, we should take him somewhere else."

"Nick," Belarus said, "Lets take him to Nick's Uncle's cabin."

"But how will we get him there?" Ukraine asked.

Belarus stood. "We carry him."

* * *

**Yay! Happy day! Ah, heartwarming stuff. Loved writing that. Makes me happy**

**You know what else I suck writing? Fighting scenes. Can't do it for the life of me.**

**Hope you enjoyed. The next few chapters will probably wrap up the story. Thanks for sticking with me throughout this whole things you incredible readers! You mean everything to me. If it wasn't for you this probably would never have been finished.**

**Please continue reviewing, favoriting, and following. Makes me feel awesome. Right up there with Prussia.**

**Have a good day :)**


	13. Hot Chocolate

**Yeesh, today has been...boring. I couldn't get to a computer until now...Okay, no, it wasn't boring, I did fun stuff. It's just...never mind. Anywho, it's still Thursday, no matter what the time is. I hope you enjoy it, it's not exciting or anything. Sorry. Like I said before, these chapters will now be wrapping up the story, but to be honest, I'm not sure how many are left. ^^; I might drag this out more than necessary. Sorry if that happens.**

**ailateH nwo ton od I. **

* * *

They must have been quite a sight to Nick when he opened the door. Two girls he met just hours before struggling to hold a man much bigger between them. They were dirty, wet, cold and had the biggest smiles on their faces. Even Belarus, who Nick assumed never smiled. They stood there for a second, just staring at each other. Except for Russia, he was still out cold.

Ukraine cleared her throat. "Hi, Nick...uh, would you mind letting us in?"

Nick closed his mouth. "Oh-oh yes, of course." He opened the door wider. "Come in."

He came out to help them with Russia and they all walked into the large cabin. It was warm, with a large and sparking fire in the fireplace. Ukraine took a deep breath, letting the warmth settle in her. Nick kicked off some junk off of his biggest couch in his main room.

"We can put him here," he told the girls.

They did so as gently as they could. It was a difficult project, but they managed. The couch was too small for Russia and his legs draped over the arm. Nick muttered something about the biggest man he'd ever seen before gathering some blankets and laying them over the Russian. He then sat the sisters on some chairs across from the couch and put some blankets on them. He ignored their objections.

"I'm going to go make you some hot chocolate," he said once everything was cleaned up, "Do you want anything else?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. Nick nodded and sent a wide-eyed look at Russia before hearing into the kitchen. Ukraine and Belarus stayed sitting, watching their brother as he softly breathed. His chest rose and dropped gently and they both felt that this was the most miraculous of miracles. Belarus looked around. This cabin was very different from the place they just left. This place was warm and it felt lived in. It felt like a home. She had just closed her eyes when Nick walked back in with a tray full of steaming mugs. He handed the cups to them, set Russia's on the table, and then sat in his own chair. He put the tray on the floor. He held his mug in his hands, looking at Ukraine and Belarus.

"So," he said, "How was the damping trip?"

They both knew the real question he was asking. Belarus had a sudden interest in her hot chocolate and Ukraine chose not to answer that one.

"It was fine," she said, sipping from her mug.

"Good, good," Nick said absently, looking over at Russia, "Looks like you found something while you were there."

"We sure did," Ukraine smiled.

Nick wisely decided not to pursue the subject. "What's his name?"

"Ivan," Belarus answered.

Nick didn't say anything for a moment. He just stared at Russia with a surprised and baffled expression. Ukraine and Belarus sat there, not sure what was going through his mind. There was a lot of things that could've been. How did they find this stranger on his couch? What happened while they were on the "camping trip"? These were the things they were expecting him to ask, but that's not what came out of his mouth.

"He's your brother, isn't he?"

They looked at him in shock. "H-how did you know?" Ukraine managed to ask. Her and her siblings didn't look all that alike.

He looked just as shocked as them. "Natalia challenged me to draw a portrait of your brother, remember? I haven't finished it, but I started right when I got here." He paused, as if trying to get his mind around what he was saying. "What I have so far...looks exactly like him." He gestured to the sleeping figure on the couch.

Ukraine's mouth dropped open and even Belarus seemed surprised, though suspicion was mixed into it. "Show us," she said.

Nick stood and gestured for them to follow. They shed their blankets and followed him out of the room, leaving their mugs behind. In the room they just left Russia stirred in his slumber.

* * *

**Snap. Kind of a cliff hanger...kind of. You could probably tell that I didn't have very much steam while writing this chapter. Oh well. It's not that important. I will try to make the next chapter better. No promises though. I hope you liked it anyway.**

**_Review, _****follow, fave. Please? I don't have any reason really, except that it makes me feel good. You want to make me feel good right? ...Right?**

**Have a good day :)**


	14. Returned

**Gosh, this is so late. Sorry guys, and was just busy/lazy this week and I got this chapter finished late. But, it's a longer one, that kinda makes up for it. I'm pretty sure this is the third or fourth from the end...I am wrapping up though. I'd like to thank you all for reading this and sticking with me throughout it. You guys are my inspiration. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Another really good song: ****_Home_**** by Vanessa Carlton. Very very awesome.**

**I od nto nwo Hietala.**

* * *

Russia slowly became aware of reality. He was lying on something soft, though his legs weren't on it. He felt something on top of him that was also soft. He brushed it with his fingers and smiled at the pleasant feeling. He heard something crackle and suspected there was a fire near him, he could see the glow behind his closed eyelids. Finally he blinked them open, and found himself in a place he'd never been before.

He looked around. It was a very large place, with friendly wooden walls and nice colors. As he had guessed, there was a fire in the fireplace. He realized he was on a couch, with his feet hanging off the edge. Slowly he sat up, as if he had just woken up from a very deep and long sleep. Which he had, in more ways than one. He saw a table, and on that table were four mugs. He picked up the one nearest to him and peered inside. He smiled at what he saw and took a sip. It was sweet and warmed up his whole body. He continued drinking.

It was odd. He felt...different. Lighter, fuller. Happier. He didn't know why he felt this, but he liked it. The smile stayed on his lips. He stood and started walking around the room, looking at all the different art pieces that decorated it. The thought came to him that he had no idea where he was, but he felt calm. He didn't feel that he needed to be worried.

Belarus was amazed by Nick's picture, but that didn't come close to what she felt when she walked back into the main room. Russia was standing there across the room. Right there! Disbelief and amazement filled her, making her unable to move. She just stared at the back of his head, anticipating the moment he would turn around. He did so a moment later, his eyes widening when they saw her. They stood there for a moment, frozen in place, then he ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair. She squeezed back, breathing in his scent.

"Belarus," he said softly, squeezing her even more tightly, "Sister."

So much was put into those words. She could sense how he felt and she teared up. For once she didn't fight the tears, she let them come freely. She felt Russia catch his breath and knew Ukraine had stepped out of the room behind her. Russia pulled her into the embrace. The sisters could not believe this was happening. After all these years, it felt so good to be in Russia's arms again. He was the first to pull away, but he only did it enough so he could look at them. He clutched their faces in his gloved hands.

"How I've missed you," he said, tears marking his cheeks, "I love you so much." That's when he caught sight of Nick standing in the doorway and backed up a little. "Ah, I see you have a friend."

Ukraine pulled Russia closer to Nick. "Ivan, this is our friend, Nick. This is his uncle's cabin. Nick, this is our brother, Ivan."

Nick smiled at Russia and stuck out his free hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Russia smiled shyly and timidly gripped Nick's hand. "Same to you, comrade."

When they let go Russia clasped his hands behind his back and hid half of his fave in his scarf. His sisters stared at him in wonder, but he didn't seem to notice. He looked curiously at the thing in Nick's hand.

"What is that?" he asked softly, pointing at it.

Nick shared a glance with the girls. "It's a painting I'm working on."

"I bet it's very nice, da?" Russia smiled, "Did you do these ones?" He gestures to the ones surrounding the room.

"Some of them," Nick answered, "My uncle did the rest."

"You both are very good," Russia complemented. He seemed timid about his next question. "May I see that one?"

Nick hesitated. "Uh...sure."

They walked over to the couches and chairs and sat. Russia still had his hot chocolate, which he drinked out of. He was smiling big, as if was excited to see this. His eyes had a bright curiosity. Ukraine couldn't stop staring at him, her own smile on her face. Belarus was smiling too, but it was at that moment when she realized. He didn't remember. Russia had no idea what had happened to him. She didn't have any idea of what he was thinking right now. His hands were grabbing the cup with energy, as if he was very excited to see the painting.

Nick didn't say anything, he just flipped it over for them to see. The portrait was amazing, it was almost like looking into a still, colorless mirror. The sunflower was the perfect touch. Russia's smile faltered a little as confusion clouded his features. He looked a little weirded out.

"It is quite amazing," he said, "But why did you paint a picture of me?"

"Well, you see..." Nick rubbed his neck, obviously feeling very awkward. Russia stared at him with a questioning look. "I met your sisters on the train ride here. Natalia challenged me to paint a portrait of you."

Russia's eyebrows were still drawn in with bafflement. "We have not met before, da?" Nick nodded. "Then how...?"

Nick looked just as bewildered. "She gave me a few of your characteristics, but I honestly have no idea. I just sat down to start and a face just popped into my head. Your face."

Russia raised a hand towards the portrait, as if half expecting the painting to follow his movements. His fingers trailed over the sunflower gently. "The sunflower is so pretty. I wish I could have one."

"You do have one," Ukraine said, "Don't you remember?" Russia looked at her in confusion. "Natalia has been getting you some for many years now."

Both Russia and Nick furrowed their brows at that.

"She has?" Russia asked, "I don't remember her-"

His eyes widened and he stopped talking in mid-sentence. His eyes continued to widen and his mouth opened. Ukraine and Nick looked at him with worry, but Belarus knew what was happening. Russia's eyes were far away, watching something that wasn't happening in this room. After a moment he closed his mouth and blinked. His eyes became focused again as he looked at them. New knowledge was in his eyes as he shifted his scarf, covering more of his face. He would not look his sisters in the eye. Ukraine sent a bewildered glance at Belarus, but she continued looking at Russia. After a few more minutes of Russia fiddling with the couch he gained the courage to look at them.

"I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you," he said, "And everyone else." He looked back down and said in a soft, devastated voice, "I did a lot of terrible things."

So he did remember, Belarus thought.

Ukraine got off her chair and sat down next to him. "It wasn't you, it was General Winter. He controlled you."

Russia shook his head. "But it was me. At least, I was conscious of what was going on. I knew what I was doing." He shied away from Ukraine. "And I did nothing to stop it."

Ukraine put her hand on his arm, but he pulled away. "Brother, it's not your fault. Your heart was taken away."

Nick cocked his head and his eyebrows drew in. He looked at Belarus with utter confusion, but she wasn't looking at him. Russia didn't say anything, he just moved his scarf higher.

"Brother," Belarus said, stern but gentle, "Not everything you did was bad." Russia looked at her, wary hope in his eyes. "You fought General Winter. You had moments where you broke through him and were yourself."

He sat up a little straighter. "Was I nicer to people? Did I...not hurt them?"

"Yes," Belarus smiled, "You were one of the nicest people I knew."

He smile was hesitant and disappeared quickly. "I still hurt people though."

Belarus moved next to him and they both hugged him. Nick just looked puzzled.

"We all make mistakes," Ukraine said.

"But that's in the past now," Belarus continued.

After a second Russia smiled and hugged them back. "So let's go home and have some Tea Cakes,* da?"

* * *

***Tea Cakes are a Russian treat usually eaten at Christmas time. I have made some and they are very good. I found a recipe online: /recipe/russian-tea-cakes-i/**

**Alright, so yay! Russia is himself and is so sweet now! I love this Russia. He's so cute :) And family bonds are my absolute favorite thing to right about.**

**Please, pretty please, continue reviewing, following and favoriting. You guys are so awesome. You've kept this story alive.**

**Have a nice day :)**


	15. Talks

**...I'm really sorry, guys. This is so late. I was having issues okay! One part of me was all like, "Come on, people are waiting! Just update the story!" and the other part of me was curled up in a corner going, "I'm too lazy, and no one cares anyway! No one will care if I update or not." So yeah, that was my problem. The first part, I'm going to name her Evey, finally convinced the second part, I'll make that one...Rebba...sure, to update. So here it is. It's not that long, sorry. But it's the second to last chapter, I'm almost positive. Sorry if this is dragging, but please enjoy.**

**Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

Russia grinned at the tiny green stem poking out of the soil. He had been patient throughout the months, and now it seemed to be finally paying off. He smiled up at Lithuania from where he crouched, his eyes alight with happiness. Lithuania smiled back and knelt next to him, looking at the plant in the pot.

"Remember," he told Russia, "It's not going to be as big as the other sunflowers you've seen."

Russia nodded absently. "But it's working! It will grow strong, da?"

Lithuania clasped his shoulder. "I think so."

Russia beamed as he put the plant back in the bright window. He clasped his hands happily and turned around, seeing his sisters in the doorway he rushed to them.

"It's growing," he declared excitedly, "I'm growing my own sunflower!"

Ukraine smiled with him. "That's wonderful, Russia."

He nodded his agreement and looked at Belarus. He paused in his celebrations, she seemed grave. "We need to talk to you," she told him.

Lithuania stepped up behind him and Russia felt the atmosphere in the room turn very serious. He looked at all of them and knew exactly what they wanted to talk to him about. It was something he did not want to discuss. He shifted his scarf higher and looked down.

"Actually, I have just remembered some work that needs to be done," he bluffed, starting for the door, "I should finish that before we talk, da?"

His sisters blocked his way. "We are having this talk," Belarus said. Russia looked away and shook his head a little. Lithuania touched his arm, "Russia." Ukraine stepped slightly towards him, "Please."

After a moment Russia nodded. He let them lead him to the living room and they all sat on the chairs. He messed with the edge of his scarf, waiting for them to start the talk. They were silent for a while and he felt all of their eyes on him.

"You know what we're going to talk about," Lithuania started, "Don't you?"

Without looking up Russia nodded.

"We think it's time that you went to another world meeting," Belarus stated.

Russia put his hands in his lap. He knew it.

Ukraine stared at him sadly. "It's time for you to talk to the other nations."

He pressed his lips together. He knew that they wanted what was best for him, but he didn't feel ready. He didn't think he'd ever feel ready. Just thinking of facing the other nations made his blood run cold. What would they think? What would they do? He was different now than before, but they didn't know that. And he had done very many bad things before. He rung his gloved hands together and continued looking at his lap.

"I know that you want what's best," he said, "but I just..."

"It's been almost a year, brother," Belarus said.

"I know," he replied softly.

"You are a big part of the world," Lithuania reminded him.

He remembered how he got to that point. He was not proud of it.

Belarus folded her arms. "You are going."

He didn't reply, but he didn't believe he would follow her command. Lithuania came closer to him, laying a hand on his.

"People will be glad you're there," he said.

Russia looked at him in disbelief. "I did very mean things to almost every one of them. I don't think they will be happy."

"You'll never know if you don't try," Lithuania told him.

A memory surfaced in Russia's mind. Lithuania had said that before, when he had convinced him to eat with Prussia. It was good at first, but then the memory became foggy. Russia had learned that that meant General Winter had taken over at those parts. He had many foggy parts. He did not remember what he did to Prussia after that.

"Besides," Lithuania continued, "We'll all be there with you." He looked at the girls, than at the doorway, where Estonia and Latvia were standing. "Right?"

There was no hesitation when they all replied, "Right."

Russia looked at them all and smiled. He felt his anxiousness warm into hope, he did have a wonderful family. He couldn't have asked for anything better. But still his smile faltered. He fidgeted with his scarf.

"They'll be very mad at me," he said. He knew he would break of everyone started yelling at him.

They all came closer to him, their faces holding nothing but love for him. He looked at them all with wide eyes.

"That may be so," Ukraine said gently, "But we'll be right beside you."

"We will defend you," Estonia informed him.

Latvia smiled at him. "We won't back down."

"The other nations will understand that you are not what you were before," Belarus said.

Lithuania was the one who asked the big question. "So, will you go?"

Russia felt tears come to his eyes and he rubbed at them, smiling at his friends around him. His heart felt so full it might burst. He had never felt so loved before.

He nodded. "Da."

* * *

**This probably looks a lot cuter in my head than what I actually wrote. I love friend/family bonds! As you already know. Next chapter will be Russia seeing the other nations again. Intense! What will happen? I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Again, thank you all who have read this and continue reading it. If it wasn't for you guys this story never would have lasted. Thank you to all who have reviewed and favorited and followed. You guys make me so happy. Please continue to do all that or Rebba will get depressed again. I'll try to be quicker with the next update...no promises though.**

**Have a good day :)**


	16. Hope

**Gosh guys...I'm so sorry. I have no excuse on why this took so long...I just lost my passion for a while. I did finish though, and this is the last chapter! Like seriously. No maybes, this is positively most definitely the last chapter. I can't believe it...this is the first story I like, actually finished. And it's all because of you guys! You are the ones who kept me going. I hope this is a satisfying ending. Enjoy :)**

**Btw, I would love it if you guys made requests for me to write. Request anything, from this story or not. I will PM you about the details. If you have anything, just request it. Seriously.**

**One more time, thank you to all who have reviewed, faved, and followed. You guys are the reason this story made it this far. You guys are awesome.**

**Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

Lithuania laid his hand on Russia's fidgeting one and smiled at him. He managed to give him a small one back, but it was very nervous. Ukraine had his other hand in hers and was squeezing it reassuringly. His face was hidden in his scarf again. They were the first to arrive and no one else had come yet. They were all awaiting the moment when someone did.

Prussia walked inside the building with Germany, yawning. He followed his brother as he made his way down a hall, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Why did we have to come so early?" he complained.

"Because it's better zan being late," Germany said, "Besides, it's not even zat early. You just sleep in for too long."

"Do not. I sleep in the awesomest amount of time," Gilbert said.

"It's four in the afternoon."

"Which is an awesome time!"

Sighing and shaking his head Germany arrived at the door they needed. He opened it up, revealing the tables, chairs, and someone already there. At first he thought it was Japan-Who else would be there that early?-but he quickly discovered other wise. It was Russia, along with his sisters and the Baltics. He blinked. He hadn't seen Russia for quite some time.

Prussia stepped into the room behind him and immediately saw the nations. Germany sensed Prussia's shield go up, the one that kept his face blank. He took his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Prussia looked at him and put on his usual smirk.

"I'm alright," he told Germany.

Prussia could tell that Germany knew it was a lie. But still, he would keep up the act. He looked back at Russia, who was looking at him. When their eyes met Russia's went wide and looked away. Prussia narrowed his, that was not what he was expecting. Wait a minute...

He started walking towards the group. Those eyes were ones he recognised from a long tome ago.

"Bruder," Germany called after him, "Vhat are you doing?"

He ignored him and continued on his path. All heads followed his movement. Everything was completely silent. He finally arrived at Russia's side. As he gazed down on him Russia slowly looked up at him, part of his face hidden in his scarf. They stared at each other for a long time. Prussia searched Russia's eyes, wanting to be certain. Russia looked back at him timidly, his hands messing with each other.

Finally Prussia asked quietly, "Is it you?"

Russia blinked. "Prussia..."

Without warning Prussia hugged Russia. All eyes in the room went wide as Russia jumped from the surprise contact. His hands hovered in the air, unsure of where to go. Prussia continued for moment longer before pulling away. He smiled at Russia.

"Welcome back," he said warmly.

Russia's violet eyes were huge as he stared at him. "Prussia...Why...Why are you being so nice to me?"

"There's no reason for me not to," Prussia replied.

Russia's lip trembled and he smiled. His sisters and the Baltics looked at each with surprised looks. Germany was downright shocked. Prussia rubbed Russia's hair affectionately and Russia laughed. Despite all odds, the two became friends.

Maybe the world isn't such a bad place after all.


End file.
